Christina Redwood
Christina Redwood is manipulative and deceptive, often accompanying her husband, Hector in his mysterious plans for power over Newcrest. She is fiercely protective of her children and heaven help anyone who crosses her. Although Hector often appears more dangerous and powerful, Christina is just as cruel and careless in her pursuit of power, especially when her children are involved. Season 1 Christina urges her daughter, Roxy to maintain the strong family reputation upon her return to Newcrest High. Her and Hector tell Roxy about their long-lasting feud with the Blackwells, and urge Roxy to dig up dirt on Lola Blackwell. Roxy fails but later demands a bigger role in the company. Christina reveals Roxy's brother, Lucas is coming home soon. Christina and Hector pay Newcrest Newspaper Writer Mary Munroe to write articles attacking the Blackwells. Christina tries to persuade Brian Donovan to form a partnership with Redwood Industries, but Brian suspects foul play and refuses. When his restaurant is then robbed, Roxy accuses Christina and Hector of involvement and they deny all claims. At a public gathering, tension stirs between the Redwoods and Blackwells, and Serena slaps Christina. After forming an alliance with Rona Donovan to steal Brian's business, Christina meets Rona and threatens her to never cross her family. Christina tells Roxy that every power play she has made is to benefit the family and tells her that her children are the most important thing in her life. Lucas returns home, much to Christina's delight. After Roxy manages to win back ownership of the Verdant and give it back to Brian, Christina and Hector plan to reach farther and for Hector to run for Mayor. Season 2 After Brian Donovan is attacked and put in a coma, Kevin Donovan blames Hector while dining with him and Christina. Christina senses chemistry between Rona and Hector and becomes increasingly jealous. Hector later agrees to cut ties with Rona and the duo force her out of Newcrest. Word comes out that Lucas is the father of Lola Blackwell's baby, much to Christina's dismay. A custody battle between the Redwoods and Blackwells ensues. Christina and Hector try to negotiate peace but Alistair and Serena are adamant on their plans, so a war begins. Christina urges Mary to testify against the Blackwells in court, and Letty McRae, a Newcrest Newcrest Newspaper writer and niece of Mary, secretly records their conversation. She blackmails Christina and demands a huge sum of money. Later, she meets Hector on the roof of the Redwood Industries building and is pushed off to her death in front of a smug and satisfied Christina. Mary then accuses the Redwoods of murder and Christina denies partake. Christina and Hector tell Frank they can no longer work together after his wedding sham. At the custody battle, the Redwoods win custody of baby Bella and Lucas leaves town with Lola and Bella, leaving Christina anxious and devastated. When Hector wins mayorship, Christina explodes at him for his dismissal of Lucas and breaks down. She reveals to Roxy the true reason of her over-protecting nature - she had a daughter named Chloe at 14 by another boy whilst dating Hector, and her father forced her to give it up for a private adoption, meaning Christina never saw her daughter again and was riddled with a life-long guilt.